storksfandomcom-20200214-history
Junior
'''Junior' is the main protagonist in Warner Animation Group's Storks and supporting character in the short film sequel Pigeon Toady's Guide to Your New Baby. He was good, kind, injured, white stork who worked as deliver stork from Stork Mountain. When Junior see his arrogant selfish boss Hunter who ordered him to fire Tulip because she has just turned 18, rather than firing her, Junior instead takes her to the abandoned baby factory. There they accidentally send a letter to the baby making machine from Nate Gardner, a boy who was neglected by his parents who want order to deliver a brother. He and Tulip soon take on the task of delivering a baby to Nate before Hunter can track them down. He is voiced by actor and comedian Andy Samberg. Character He is a stork working for the Stork Delivery Service and Cornerstore, soon to be promoted to boss; he and Tulip decide to deliver a baby to the Gardners family. Apperance He is a white stork with an orange beak, also having the noticeable feature of a single feather sprouting out his head. He sometimes wear a blue tie. During the movie, his right wing was broken so he had to wear a sling. Personality A very well-accomplished person who worked hard during his time as a delivery stork, striving to get his way towards becoming boss. He prides himself on his work and business. He can be snarky and sarcastic at times but is mainly cheerful and easily excited. He's the type of person to have a hard time speaking out his feelings and usually covers it up through humor or straight up denying he has any feelings. Junior may try to hide it but he is actually caring towards his friends and those he loves. Throughout the movie he puts on an apathetic facade towards Diamond Destiny while he tries to deliver the baby his true feelings melt through from his outbursts (despite his attempts to cover those up). He is seem multiple times trying to care for her well-being and actively helps to defend and protect the baby. Appearances ''Storks Junior is considered the best delivery stork at Cornerstore, because of this, Hunter decides to promote him to boss, with only one single requisite which is firing Tulip, since maintaining her causes Cornerstore to suffer drops in sales because of the destructions she sometimes causes. But he is unable to fire her, so he "promotes" her to her own division, but is actually hiding her in the old Baby Factory. Junior tells Tulip not to exit this building, but she does anyway after Nate's letter arrives to her. He spots Tulip around the Cornerstore building and tries to get her again inside the Baby Factory. Pigeon Toady's Guide to Your New Baby Junior is appear that see Pigeon Toady was filming on camera to show learn instruction for the babies, but keep being annoyed. Likes Being the top delivery stork, praise, promotions, being boss, Hunter (formerly), babies (namely Diamond Destiny), bonding with Diamond Destiny, Tulip, success, doing what's right Dislikes *Tulip causing trouble *danger *Diamond Destiny in danger *arguing with Tulip, having to fire Tulip *wolves (formerly) *being held captive, separating from Diamond Destiny *failure, the penguins, glass, being fired *Hunter and his evil plots, feeling sad, hurting the feelings of others *Feeling hurt himself Relationships Tulip ''TBA Pigeon Toady TBA Hunter TBA Quotes References Trivia *He was created by writer and filmmaker Nicholas Stoller. *Junior's first name is never mentioned on film, but relieved to his father's name is probably Senior. *Junior's feather hair (just looked like Greg Heffely's from ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' was top on his head.) Category:Characters Category:Storks Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Protagonist Category:Deuteragonist Category:Tritagonist